


Upload

by Not-Tea (HiddenPage)



Series: My Jonelias fics [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon is Caroline, M/M, Martin is Chell, Portal 2 AU, although i dont know how much he will be in this, elias is glados, nonlinear, oneshots, peter lukas is technically wheatley, while also being cave johnson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenPage/pseuds/Not-Tea
Summary: Martin's gone through a lot since becoming a test subject of the Magnus Institute, so being betrayed by the AI he thought was his friend, being forced to make a deal with the AI he knows is his enemy and ending up a mile under ground, in labs that haven't seen another human in centuries shouldn't surprise him.And it doesn't really, what surprises him is the AI he finds down there.A Portal 2 AU, Oneshot series.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Jonah Magnus/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: My Jonelias fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694122
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Upload

“-and just how is this my fault?!” Martin asked as he used his portal gun to carefully brush away the cobwebs in his way.

“If you hadn’t decided to work with Peter to kill me, _again_ might I add, would we be stuck down here Martin?” The potato battery at the end of his portal gun answered in a tinny mockery of the AI’s normal voice. “No, I would be in control of _my_ Institute, and you would be doing tests, if you hadn’t mange to fling yourself into acid yet, of course. A much more positive outcome for everyone.”

Martin sighed, arguing with Elias never had gotten him far, and right now Elias had even less power than he did. He stepped around some broken looking machinery, that in its rusted down state it was impossible to guess at what it had once did.

“Where even are we?” Martin asked after the silence had lingered in the air for slightly too long, surveying a jump he would have to make and judging it slightly too far, he would need some altitude.

The AI sighed, annoyed. “Under my Institute. Did you hit you head on the way down? Humans are so fragile; my Magnus Science Quantum Tunneling Device better be completely unharmed.” What Elias would do if it wasn’t, since he was currently stuck in a potato was left unsaid.

“I know we’re under the Institute,” Martin snapped back carefully climbing up some steep metal stairs. “The fall from that elevator is a little hard to forget, if it wasn’t for my boots, I would probably be dead.” That that would have left Elias to have been eaten by a bird was left unsaid. “But this is a little much to be a storage basement!”

It really was, currently Martin couldn’t even see the end of the room, and the ground, now about a hundred feet down, was covered in dark green liquid that Martin had the feeling would not be fun to land in.

Now at a ledge far above a white painted floor, Martin shot a blue portal below him and then as he stepped off the platform and began to fall towards it, an orange portal at a far-off wall. The added velocity was enough, flinging him toward his goal point and landing him safely on a metal grating in front of a half rotted away wooden door. Martin had to use his full weight to push it all the way open, but when he did it opened to an office with what once must have been comfortable and plush chairs but were now rotted and motheaten.

_“-here we take your statement on how the testing went_!” A voice crackled out from a nearby speaker as Martin entered through the door. “ _This allows us extra data on how the testing is affecting the participants as well as showing us the different ways to work through tests._ ” The voice that had spoke was nice, with a tone that was professional but friendly.

“ _What my dear Archivist means to say is that the data will be-“_ Another voice chimed in, this one with a slight hint of familiarity that made Martin frown, but then sputtered out as the speakers finished using what little power they kept all these years.

“My dear Archivist.” Elias repeated in a tone that Martin had never heard him use before. It sounded soft but confused as if Elias was trying to figure out a complex puzzle.

Suddenly the light in the potato, that Martin had been thinking of as Elias’s eye, seemed to light up brighter.

“We are in the Archives.” Elias’s voice was low, but with a tone to it that if Elias was human, Martin would classify as hunger. “We need to reach their center.”

“Is there a way back up to the rest of the Institute in the center?” Martin asked confused by the AI’s sudden shift in mood. There was signs up in the room they were in pointing directions to the rest of the Archive so it shouldn’t be hard, but there was something about Elias’s tone that unnerved him.

The AI paused, clearly thinking over his words before he said them. “There might be. But if not, we will be able to find one. The Archives takes in all data the Institute creates, cataloging and storing it. It should have a way back up to the surface. It might also have a way to disengage Peter from my systems before he does irreversible damage.”

Martin sighed and shifted his portal gun. ”Well then, I guess the only way is forward.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is going to be a series of one-shots probably all out of order, updated when i think of a cool scene. Have a cool idea for a scene or just want to talk? Messege me at my tumblr https://the-nottea-was-tentacles.tumblr.com/


End file.
